Tsumugu Kido
Tsumugu Kido is a selectable character in the game Our Two Bedroom Story. Background Tsumugu is the oldest child of his family (he has two sisters who are twins and a younger brother). His parents divorced as he was growing up, but his father kept returning for money and his mother worked off his debts because she was still in love with him. Because she worked very hard in financially supporting her ex-husband and raising four children herself, she was hospitalized from overexerting herself and died shortly after. This caused Tsumugu to resent both his parents, and became devoted to never make the mistake that his mother did: falling in love. Eventually, he gets accepted into one of the best colleges in Japan. He works in a convince store to support himself and he meets his future girlfriend there. He fell in love with her and would often skip meals in order to buy her lavish presents, but she breaks up with him in order to marry a wealthier man who's training to become a doctor. Her spiteful comments about his slobbish appearance is the reason for his double life; pristine at work while slobbish at home. Insight Kido insight.png An Interview with Tsumugu.jpg Appearance Tsumugu has dark hair, light green eyes and pale skin. At work, Tsumugu has a very high class appearance. He wears a suit and has his hair very neat. At home however, Tsumugu looks entirely different. His hair is messy, he wears casual clothes and glasses. Outfits *'Work Attire: '''He wears a black suit, a black vest, white dress shirt and a black tie. *'Home Attire:' He wears either his signature black and white striped t-shirt with red sweats, or his red hoodie and white t-shirt. Personality Tsumugu is a tsundere. He has two personas. At work he speaks standard Japanese and is very polite. Tsumugu takes his job very seriously and is rather competitive with his co-workers. At home Tsumugu speaks in Kansai dialect. He can be very rude at times. He is very frugal when it comes to money and enjoys buying from sales; he even charges you rent when you first start living with him. Tsumugu has a love for strawberries. In the epilogue, you discover that Tsumugu is a real sweetheart to you, the woman he loves, even giving you back all the money that you paid to him as rent. He shows his love through actions rather than words. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You just move in the new house, when you find out a guy called himself Kido already live in there. Not having a choice, you are stuck living with him while he charges you money for staying. The next day, you have been transferred to the talented team of Shiki Publishing, Seasonelle. Your boss, Akiyoshi, pairs you up with another man by the same name for your first article. The two men are polar opposites of each other, and you find yourself admiring the one at work while arguing with the one at home. However, you soon find out that the two of that the both of them are the same person?! Epilogue ''Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon... The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Don't Tell Him! Coming Soon... Trivia *He has the same birthday as Hiroshi Kirisawa from Metro PD: Close to You, Kakeru Kamui from 10 Days with My Devil , and Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding. *He loves strawberries. *Tsumugu's surname, '城戸' means "castle door". Conversely , his first name, '紡' can either mean "spinning", "to spin or make yarn" or "to spin / tell a tale". The character of his given name may possibly be a reference to his split personality. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Tsumugu Kido Category:Characters Category:Editor Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Tsundere Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Bespectacled Category:Blood Type AB